


In The Gym

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-28
Updated: 2005-05-28
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian is playing hide and seek with Justin at school.





	In The Gym

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin looked up from the letter suddenly, his breath catching in his throat. He could feel his cheeks redden, heat rushing both to them and to his cock. He gripped the envelope, forcing himself not to giggle. It was only ten minutes into his first hour class, and the teacher was not paying attention to anything but roll call. Justin inhaled deeply and re-read the letter Brian had given him that morning, instructing him not to open it until he got to school. 

*Surprise. I'm nearby. Come find me.* He imagined Brian's sexy mouth mumbling the words in his low, bedroom voice. *Surprise. I'm nearby. Come find me.* He repeated, only in his mind. Brian Kinney was somewhere in St. James, and he wanted Justin to hunt him.

Justin cleared his throat, unable to believe that Brian was being this daring. He was daring, true, but never like this. If they got caught. . .Justin blushed again. "Uh, Mister Rodriguez, I need to go to the nurse." He blurted without thinking about it, his voice pinched and loud. 

"What seems to be the problem, Mister Taylor?" The teacher eyed his pupil, noting the red in his cheeks and otherwise pale face, small beads of sweat forming. 

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Justin said, breathing heavily for effect. How was he ever going to find Brian in the entirety of the school? 

"Go, go." Rodriguez said, ushering the boy toward the door and handing him a quick pass. Justin escaped, charging down the hallway. Brian could be anywhere. . .anywhere. And it was up to him to find out where. *

*I don't know exactly -what- I'm doing there, walking down the empty tiled halls, full-length dark blue lockers on either side of me, the occasional classroom door. . .*Brian thought, stopping at a water fountain and bending down to reach it. *When I was in high school I didn't have to do anything to my height to get some water. The fountains were just right, which I suppose is the idea. I feel incessantly old here, but maybe that's the idea, too. I just don't know what I was thinking when I got up this morning and wrote that letter promising I would come down here. All I know is that I'm going to break quite a few rules.* Brian thought mischievously. *And quite a few laws.* He smiled, all alone. He knew how impatient his Boy Wonder was, and that meant he had to find somewhere to hide, quickly. Brian dashed towards a classroom and poked his head inside, not caring who or what he was interrupting. 

"Yes?" The teacher asked pointedly. "Where's the gym?" Brian asked, matching the woman's tone. 

"Go straight down this hall, turn left, and go all the way down. You'll see the double doors. But the gymnasium is-"

Brian cut her off. "Thanks." He said, rushing out the door. 

He reached his destination rapidly; afraid of being spotted at any second by a hall monitor. Or worse: Justin. His mouth dropped open. "Closed for renovation?" He smiled. *This gets better and better.* He pulled open the doors, surprised but grateful that they were unlocked. He went inside, even more grateful that there were no workers inside. It was, after all, before any real construction crew got their motivation. Brian scanned the huge room, locating the locker rooms. He ran over the hardwood floor, feeling almost like being a teenager again. Who needed French anti-aging cream, anyhow? Brian stripped off his expensive suit and turned on the shower. Justin would know where to find him, if he only thought a little. 

* Justin sighed. Where would Brian hide? It had to be some place with no people to disturb them, but with easy access to an escape door if someone did. Somewhere with little or no sound resonation, and somewhere Justin could find him at. Justin sighed again. But where? Justin imagined Brian lounging naked on top of Miss "Homophobic" Smith's desk, smiling elfishly, and felt his erection grow. "Where are you?" Justin growled with frustration. The cafeteria had the lunch ladies in it. . .janitor's closet wasn't classic enough. . .the choir room *was* soundproof, and the students were all out for a competition in the next town, but had he told Brian that? Mentioned it at some random time to fill the void between fucking and leaving? Justin shook his head. He didn't think so. The bathrooms were targets for high school sex, but not high school/hot older man sex. Anyone could walk in and there would be no way for Brian to be missed. There was the broiler room, but that would be too hot and would let everyone in on their little liaison. . . 

Justin groaned. He might as well go to the nurses' office and tell them he was sick in the head. There weren't that many other places in the private school. The classrooms, the lecture hall, the art hall, the observatory. . . Justin stopped in his tracks. The gym! It was closed! It was perfect! And Brian had a history in high school locker rooms! Justin ran down the hall, being narrowly missed by the principal exiting the teacher's lounge. *

*He's not coming.* Brian decided, cheap lather covering his glistening skin. *Bastard teacher probably wouldn't let him out. Either that or. . .* Brian shuddered. *Either that or he confiscated the note and has a search party out for me right now.* 

Brian cursed himself for being paranoid. Of course there was no search party! The note didn't reveal anything an outsider would understand, he'd made sure of it. And he was pretty positive that Justin would rather eat the note and face detention than allow Brian to get in trouble. He heard the slow creak of the gym doors across the huge, high-ceilinged arena and gasped, his body frozen. Or would Justin have let the note go in a moment of retribution for the way Brian treated him? Would the boy like to see Brian thrown in jail as a child molester? 

*No.* Brian said finally. He didn't hear footsteps, which meant his boy toy was on the way. The kid practically floated when he walked, his hips swaying just slightly, his head looking too heavy for the rest of his body. Brian had never known anyone who moved with equal parts innocents and stealth. He imagined that despite the childishness of his features, Justin was not one unfamiliar with sneaking around his house late at night.

"I thought I'd find you here." Justin said, his clothes already strewn along the floor. He stood at the shower doorway, hands on his slim hips. 

Brian smiled, ducking his head beneath the spray. He contemplated telling the boy that he had no preconceived notion of where he would hide, but decided against it. "Took you long enough." 

"I wanted to make you sweat. You know, if we get caught-" 

"I know." Brian said and grinned. 

Justin tilted his head. He had an urge to draw the majestic creature before him, water rivulets cascading down his beautiful, tan body, hair in matted triangles reaching over his forehead and over his eyes, soap suds clinging to his body as if for dear life. . .But that spur was pale in comparison to the one conquering all inhibition that fogged Justin's consciousness. His eyes slid down to Brian's erection, then to his own. He walked into the steamy area, dropping to his knees and clutching his lover's ass. Something told him that he was going to miss second hour. . .


End file.
